Wedding Dress
by natebuzolicious
Summary: Ichigo, Renji and Rukia are best friends. When Renji and Rukia decide to get married, Ichigo is none to happy. A songfic on Ichigo's feelings.


**Wedding Dress**

**By: Minazuki Shihouin**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. The song is Wedding Dress by Taeyang.**

Ichigo POV

Rukia Kuchiki. The love of my life. My best friend.

Renji Abarai. My other best friend.

Love. The emotion they felt for each other.

Betrayal. The emotion that I felt when Rukia told me when she said her and Renji were getting married.

_Some say it's not over 'till it's over_

_Guess this is really over now_

They were getting married today, and I had yet to tell Rukia how I felt about her one last time before she left the church as Rukia Abarai. I mentally winced as I walked down the street to the church where they were getting married.

_There's something I gotta say before I let you go_

_Listen_

I love you, Rukia. I just kept repeating those words in my head, so I'd actually get the courage to say them to her somehow. I sighed and shook my head.

_When you have a fight with him_

_Sometimes you cry_

_And feel sad and blue_

I remembered the times when Rukia and Renji had fights, and the first thing she would do was call me and talk, or even come over to the clinic.

_I become hopeful_

_My heart aches secretly_

_Then just a hint of your smile_

_Can make feel fine again_

And when she came over, she would drag me out of the house and we would take a walk by the park. If she ended up staying over, she would insist on staying in my closet.

_To keep you from figuring out how I feel about you_

_Coz then we would drift apart_

Sometimes, I thought she had me figured out. When she looked in my amber brown eyes with her own clear indigo ones, I could almost swear she knew how I felt about her. Especially since I was always the first one to break eye contact.

_I hold my breath, bite my lips_

_Oh, please leave him and come to me_

Whenever she and Renji made up, usually a day after the fight happened, I would sulk on my bed, thinking, no PRAYING, that she would leave him and just come running into my arms like the ending of those corny movies.

_Baby, please don't take his hand_

_Coz you should be my lady_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Please look at me now_

Rukia shouldn't have even met Renji. The only reason they met was because of me. Rukia was a childhood friend of mine, and Renji was a transfer student from another high school. Since Rukia was at a different high school because of her older brother, Byakuya, they had never met before me. I had always wondered what would've happened, had Rukia not fallen in love with Renji, but with me.

_When the music starts_

_You will vow to spend_

_The rest of your life with him_

But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. What's done is done.

_How I prayed every night_

_This day would never come_

But still, I really hoped that somehow, they would break up and Rukia would come to me. I never wanted Renji and Rukia to get married. Ever.

_The wedding dress you're wearing_

_It's not me (next to you)_

_Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no_

As I entered the church, I spotted Rukia right away. Brushing away everybody's greetings, I went up to her and allowed a small smile to grace my lips. "You look… beautiful, Rukia." I told her. She grinned widely and hugged me. After the initial shock had worn off, I slowly wrapped my arms around the midget and gently closed my eyes, savoring the feeling.

_You never knew how I felt about you_

_And I hated you so_

Even though there were those times when I was scared whether Rukia knew how I felt about her, sometimes, I felt disgusted. Why didn't she realize? Why was the only thing she saw was Renji and her love for him?

_Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy_

_Now I have no more tears left to cry_

When I was alone, I cursed her name to the skies. Sometimes, I cried. I know, it's not a manly thing to do, but when you're stuck watching the love of your life and your best friend making out in front of you, you're not exactly a happy camper.

_When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here_

_I've felt so restless every night_

Lately, I haven't been able to sleep. Knowing that my chances to let Rukia know how I felt about her were quickly dying, I couldn't relax and fall into black oblivion like I wished to. Even when I could go to sleep, I could never stay asleep. Tossing and turning were normal for me, as was waking up in the middle of the night.

_Maybe I've known all along this would happen_

_I close my eyes and dream an endless dream_

_Please leave him and come to me_

Holding Rukia in my arms now was heaven.

_Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you_

But of course, coming out of nowhere like he usually did, Renji popped out of a random doorway and gently pulled Rukia out of my arms. He smiled at me, asking, "Hey, Ichigo. When did you get here?"

Putting my hands in my pockets and half scoffing, I replied, "Just a couple of minutes ago, actually."

_Coz you should be my lady_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Look at me now_

Sparing a glance at Rukia, I said, "Well, congratulations. I should go get ready. Bye." I turned around and waved as I walked towards the piano past the pews that were already filling with people.

_When the music starts_

_You will vow to spend_

_The rest of your life with him_

A while later, I started playing the piano softly as Rukia came walking down the aisle with Byakuya at her side. The emotionless man gave her off to Renji and sat back in the front pew.

_How I prayed every night_

_This day would never come_

Here it was. I only half listened to the vows. What was the point of listening? The only thing that was preventing me from screaming out all the pain in my heart was glaring at the loving couple. That kind of concentration was hard to keep up if you were listening to some silly vows.

_The wedding dress you're wearing_

_It's not me (next to you)_

_Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no_

When it was over, I stole a glance at Rukia, and she was beaming. Renji was the same way. Unable to bear any longer with their stupid happy faces, I clenched my jaw and looked down, concentrating on playing the elaborate piece that Rukia picked out.

_Please be happy with him_

_So that I can forget you_

_Please forget how miserable I looked_

_It's going to be unbearably hard for me_

_For a long while to come_

Long after it was over, I stood up rigidly and gathered the loose pieces of paper in my hands. The empty church echoed with the sound of my angry footsteps going down the aisle. 'Congratulations, Rukia and Renji. Go ahead and forget about me. Don't worry about my feelings getting hurt or anything of the sort. Just go on with your perfect lives… without me.'

**The End**

**Okay, that wasn't as great as I thought it would turn out to be, but I guess it's decent. Also, if you want to see what I based it off of, go on YouTube and type in 'wedding dress Taeyang eng subs' maybe if you want a better understanding I guess. Thanks and please review!:)**


End file.
